I Do Not Hook Up!
by KittyScarlet
Summary: ONESHOT! Hermione encounters Draco in the corridor. He tries something and learns a lesson. Hermione Granger does not hook up. Songfic. Short, drabble. Kinda funny I guess, haha. Its T because of what it implies.


**It kinda seems smutty, but it isn't lol. Dramione**

**Song fic to I Do Not Hook Up. **

**I don't own the Song or the characters. **

Draco Malfoy pushed Hermione up against the wall. They were in the corridor leading to the potions room. He crashed his lips on hers and surprisingly, after a moment, Hermione kissed back. Things started to get a bit heated, and Draco tried to slip his hand up her skirt. Hermione broke off the kiss and pushed him away from her. She was going to slap him, but had a better idea.

She held up her wand, and Draco looked a little scared. With a wave of her wand music came from nowhere.

"_Oh, Sweetheart Put the Bottle down,_" Hermione sang, Draco looked confused.

"_You've got too much talent._"

She put her hand lightly on his face next to his eyes, "_I see you through those bloodshot eyes._"

She pressed her finger to his chest, "_There's a cure, you've found it._"

"_Slow motion, sparks, you've caught the chill. Now don't deny it._"

She shrugged, "_But boys will be boys, oh yes they will._" She put her hands on her hips.

"_They don't wanna define it._"

She put her hands on his chest, "_Just give up the game and get into me. If you're looking for thrills then get cold feet._"

She pushed him back, "_Oh, no I do not hook up, up I go slow._" She made a slow motion with her hands in front of his chest. Neither of them noticed people gathering.

"_So if you want me, I don't come cheap. Keep your head in my hand and your heart on your sleeve,_" she touched his head then motioned to his heart.

She turned around but looked at him over her shoulder. "_Oh, no I do not hook up, up I fall deep,_" she pretended to fall into him, but stood up at last minute.

"_Cause the more that you try, the harder I'll fight to say goodnight,_" she waved her hand.

She shook her finger, "_I can't cook but I can clean up the mess she left._"

She put her hand on his cheek, "_Lay your head and feel the beat as I kiss your forehead,_" she kissed his forehead.

"_This may not last but this is now so love the one your with._"

"_You wanna chase but you're chasin' your tail,_" she motioned to behind him.

She shook her finger at him again, "_A quick fix won't ever get you well._"

She shook her head "_Oh, no I do not hook up, up I go slow. So if you want me I don't come cheap,_"

"_Keep your head in my hand,_" she put her hand on his head and ruffled his hair.

"_And your heart of your sleeve,_" she put her hands on his sleeves.

"_Oh, no I do not hook up, up I fall deep,_" she motioned downwards.

"_Cause I can feel the distance between us,_" she motioned to her body then his.

"_Could be over with a snap of your finger, oh, no,_" she snapped her fingers.

"_Oh, no I do not hook up, up I go slow,_" she made a slow motion with her hands again.

"_So, if you want me, I don't come cheap,_" she shook her head.

"_Keep your head in my hand and your heart on your sleeve,_" she tugged on his sleeve and put her hand on the back of his head.

"_Oh, no, I do not hook up, up I fall deep._" She laid her head on his chest and put her hands on his chest.

"_Cause the more that you try, the harder I'll fight to say,_" she balled her hands into fists and held them up.

"_Cause the more that you try, the harder I'll fight to say goodbye!_" she hit his shoulder lightly.

She fished softly, "_Oh, sweetheart put the bottle down cause you don't wanna miss out_."

Draco just nodded, his back pressed up to the wall. Hermione walked back to the spot where it at all started, the opposite wall, and picked up her bag that she had dropped.

Harry and Ron, who had heard most of the song, were giving Hermione strange looks. Some people were laughing others were cheering. Hermione walked up to her friends and smiled.

"What?" she asked, they said nothing.

"Uh…" Ron said, not sure what to say at all.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Were almost late for potions, lets go in the classroom," she said. Hermione started walking away while Ron and Harry just looked from each other to the girls retreating back.

"Women are crazy," Ron said.

"Tell me about it," Draco muttered, picking up his bag.

**Don't ask. I thought it would be nice, because in a lot of fics people (not just Draco and Hermione) just do 'stuff' without really caring… Like no first date or anything just basically hooking up. And I thought Hermione would be above that and stuff, so this song pretty much fits. **


End file.
